My Love is My Enemy
by Sakurinrinn
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATED!/Gimana ceritanya kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Sakura, adik kelas yang selalu dipalaknya di sekolah sekaligus kakak kelas yang sukses membuat tubuhnya sakit dan lecet sehabis latihan karate? Sasusaku fic, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic Sasusaku yang baru. Yah, saya memang author ngeres. Belum selesai satu fic, udah bikin fic lain. Begitulah saya. Tak ada yang pasti *digebuk*. Yasud. Silakan baca aja ^^

**My Enemy Is My Love © Himawari Edogawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standar Warning Applied, AU, OOC, Ide pasaran, etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Summary : Gimana ceritanya kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Sakura, adik kelas yang selalu dipalaknya di sekolah sekaligus kakak kelas yang sukses membuat tubuhnya sakit dan lecet sehabis latihan karate?**

**Ch 1 : Trailler**

"Dengar-dengar, ada murid baru ya?"

"Ah, iya! Tadi aku melihatnya di ruang kepala sekolah"

"Cewek?"

"Mungkin"

"Cantik gak?"

"Banget!"

"Dia kelas berapa ya?"

"Gak tahu. Mungkin kelas X. Tadi aku lihat Kurenai-sensei membawanya ke lantai dua"

Dan sekali lagi, perbincangan hangat pagi itu dibuka oleh si Ratu Gossip, Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

Suasana ribut mulai terdengar sejak Sasuke memasuki kelas. Dilihatnya beberapa, bukan, seluruh anak sedang mengerubungi Ino. Melihat Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kelas, Ino langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasukeee! Sini! Mau dengar gossip terbaru gak?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Ino si ratu gossip itu. Paling-paling Cuma gossip tentang cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah termasuk dirinya.

Sasuke menghampiri mejanya yang terletak di sebelah meja Temari dan Naruto, meletakkan tas kemudian duduk tenang.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tem, ada murid baru loh" Sasuke tetap tak peduli. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan PSP biru tua dari saku kemejanya.

"Kata Ino, namanya Saruka, eh Sakura siapa gitu" Naruto mengingat-ingat. Tetap tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Gimana kalau kita ganggu?" usul Naruto.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Naruto tetapi matanya tetap ke arah PSP-nya.

"Seperti biasa. Kalau bukan dipalak, ya dikerjain" kata Sai.

"Oke. Kapan?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Naruto membisikkan rencana jahil ke telinga Sasuke dan Sai. Tiga serangkai yang terkenal berandalan dan playboy itu sepakat, target baru mereka adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi baru di SMA Konoha.

**To Be Continued**

Hiahaha… Balik lagi dengan fic baru! Ini baru trailer, jadi jangan protes kalau pendek,dek,dek. Fic yang lain akan tetap saya lanjutkan kok. Mudah-mudahan saya update fic ini dua minggu sekali. Bolehkah?

Kalau reviewnya diatas 10 untuk chapter ini, saya akan updatenya lebih cepat. Jadi, REVIEW please ^^


	2. New Student, New Enemy

Yuhuu.. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic aneh ini! Saya menepati janji saya di chapter lalu. Apdetnya cepet kan! *cepet apanya?*

Okidii, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**My Love Is My Enemy © Himawari Edogawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standar Warning Applied, AU, OOC, Ide pasaran, etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Summary : Gimana ceritanya kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Sakura, adik kelas yang selalu dipalaknya di sekolah sekaligus kakak kelas yang sukses membuat tubuhnya sakit dan lecet sehabis latihan karate?**

Kelas X-2

"Aku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari SMA Amegakure. Salam kenal!" gadis itu mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya dengan membungkuk pelan kemudian tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kau akan duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata" Kakashi-sensei menunjuk kursi di sebelah gadis berambut Indigo dan bermata lavender yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan gugup. Walau dia cerewet dan suka seenaknya, tetap saja menjadi murid baru membuatnya deg-degan.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa siswa kelas X-2 menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Hai, na-namaku Hi-hinata" Hinata menyapa Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura" jawab gadis itu tersenyum manis dan membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Aku Tenten. Semoga kita bisa berkawan baik, ya" kata gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di belakangnya dan Hinata.

"Ka-kau dari Amegakure?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku dari Ame. Santai saja, tak perlu gagap begitu. Aku tidak jahat, kok" jawab Sakura.

"Ca-cara bicaraku me-memang be-begini"

"Hei, daripada kita di kelas terus, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan Sakura meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi sedari tadi.

.

.

"Gimana kalau disini?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok dan lumayan beda dari meja-meja lainnya.

"A-ano Sakura," Hinata berkata seolah mencegah Sakura untuk duduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja itu.

"Kita tak boleh duduk disitu" jelas Tenten.

"Loh, memangnya ada apa? Ini meja untuk umum kan? Sudahlah, kalian duduk saja. Lagipula kantin sedang penuh. Tak ada meja yang kosong selain meja ini" kata Sakura santai. Hinata dan Tenten akhirnya menurut.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang kelihatannya ramah menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Aku tempura dan teh hijau" kata Sakura.

"Kalau a-aku sashimi dan jus a-apel" kata Hinata.

"Aku mochi dan jus apel" kata Tenten.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang.

"Itu siapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tiga orang cowok berpenampilan preman yang berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. Hinata membalikkan badan.

"Naruto-senpai?" wajah Hinata mulai merah, melihat kakak kelas yang sedari dulu ditaksirnya kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Halo Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto nyengir. Sai tersenyum sementara Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Gawat! mereka datang,Sakura!" bisik Tenten di telinga Sakura.

"Memangya kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia tak kenal siapa mereka bertiga. Yang dia tahu, ketiganya termasuk siswa yang terkenal di sekolah karena dari tadi banyak siswi centil yang mengerumuni mereka bertiga.

Sakura masih memasang tampang tak mengerti sampai si Pantat Ayam –julukan Sakura untuk pria yang sedari tadi memandaangnya dengan ekspresi membosankan, menyebalkan, dan ekspresi lain yang tak disukai Sakura- mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian duduk di sini?" Sasuke bertanya pada mereka bertiga. Tenten dan Hinata berhenti mengunyah sementara Sakura tetap asyik menikmati tempura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Semua orang berhak duduk disini kan?" ujar Sakura.

Atmosfer yang kurang baik mulai terasa di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau diumpamakan, dari mata mereka berdua keluar petir-petir kecil, Deathglare.

"Kelihatannya bakal seru" bisik Sai pada Naruto yang hanya terkikik geli.

Sasuke menarik napas dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau kenal aku?"

"Gak. Siapa juga yang mau kenal cowok aneh berambut pantat ayam yang sok cool?" Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Mpphh… BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Naruto yang dari tadi ditahannya kini meledak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sai segera membekap mulut Naruto.

"A-apa sih?" Naruto gelagapan saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, murid baru yang Naruto ceritakan tadi. Wajar saja kalau dia gak kenal siapa kita"kata Sai pelan. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau Haruno Sakura ya, Nona Jidat Lebar?" ejek Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura, Tuan Muda Pantat Ayam Yang Terhormat! Kalau hanya itu yang mau kau tanyakan, jangan ganggu makan siangku!" teriak Sakura sambil memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Cih! Gadis galak sepertimu mana ada yang mau? Apalagi dengan tambahan jidat lebarmu itu. Kau akan dapat nilai A++ di mata pelajaran melukis dengan tema 'Ugly Girl', Nona!" kata Sasuke menunjuk jidat Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, NAMAKU HARUNO SAKURA, PANTAT AYAAAAM!" teriak Sakura.

BYUUUR!

Sasuke yang kesal karena dipanggil Pantat Ayam menumpahkan saus tempura ke kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke-senpai!" jerit Tenten. Naruto hanya menonton adegan tadi sambil sesekali mencomot sashimi Hinata, sementara Sai sudah kabur entah kemana.

Sakura tercengang. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul kembali, dia maju dan menuding Sasuke. "Apa maumu?"

"Hn, apa mauku? Aku mau kau pergi dari sini" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Huh!" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan mereka setelah menendang meja. Dia tak peduli dengan siswi-siswi yang berbisik-bisik.

"Huh, berani sekali Si Jidat Lebar itu!"

"Sudah jelek, galak pula!"

"Ya, kuharap Sasuke-kun akan lebih sadis mengerjainya nanti"

.

.

"Uuuh, sial! Seenaknya saja mengganggu aku" suara Sakura bergema di toilet sekolah. Rambutnya kini lengket dengan saus tempura yang ditumpahkan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura… Kau didalam?" panggil Tenten dari luar.

"Ya!" teriak Sakura. Dia mengendus rambutnya "Huweek.. Bau udang!"

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa Sa-Sakura-chan?" ujar Hinata.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Tenang saja" jawab Sakura.

Setelah merasa rambutnya cukup bersih, Sakura keluar dari toilet. Dilihatnya Tenten dan Hinata yang menunggunya.

"Siapa sih mereka?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Yang kau bilang Pantat Ayam itu Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Dia leader dari mereka bertiga. Yang berambut duren itu Uzumaki Naruto, pemilik SMA Konoha ini, dan yang terakhir itu Sai, seniman terkenal di SMA Konoha" jelas Tenten singkat. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Lalu apa hubungannya mereka mengerjaiku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"I-itu kebiasaan me-mereka setiap ada murid ba-baru" lanjut Hinata.

"Menjijikkan! Akan kubalas nanti!" komentar Sakura.

.

.

Ponsel hitam Sasuke yang berbunyi menyebabkan dia terbangun dari tidur nyenyak di ruang UKS sekolah. Sasuke menengok display ponsenya.

DOBE.

"Cih, mengganggu saja" pikirnya sambil mengangkat telepon.

"Hn, ada apa, Dobe?"

"_Hoi, Teme! Anko-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas! Kau bisa dihukum kalau ketahuan bolos lagi_"

"Lalu?"

"_Cepatlah masuk! Lagipula hari ini gak ada ulangan_"

"Apa peduliku?"

"_Kau ini keras kep_**-**" belum sempat naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan telepon.

.

.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Tenten setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau bosan tidak?"

"Sangat!" kata Sakura. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Tampaknya hanya Hinata seorang yang memperhatikan penjelasan Asuma-sensei -guru biologi mereka- tentang Planaria atau apalah itu.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" perintah Tenten.

Sakura menatap Tenten dengan pandangan menyelidik, sementara Tenten mengendap-ngendap, kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke jendela paling pojok kelas. Tentu saja mudah, karena letak tempat duduknya berdekatan dengan jendela itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Bolos"

"Bolos? Mana bisa aku bolos di hari pertama masuk sekolah?"

"Sudahlah Sakura! Kemarikan tasmu!" Tenten menarik ransel Sakura dan ikut membuangnya ke lantai satu, terjatuh tepat di pinggir lapangan basket yang sepi.

Tenten melanjutkan aksinya. Dia keluar dari pintu belakang kelas yang langsung menuju tangga ke lantai satu diikuti Sakura. Hinata? Mana mungkin dia mau. Dia kan, selalu masuk tiga besar nominasi murid teladan yang tak pernah bolos selama sekolah dan rajin mengerjakan PR dan tak pernah menyontek selama ulangan dan bla..bla..bla.. yang menurut Tenten membosankan.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Sakura. Tenten menghampiri tas mereka, kemudian memutar ke bagian belakang sekolah yang tak terawat.

Langkah Tenten terhenti, menyebabkan Sakura menabrak punggung Tenten.

"Ada apa?" Sakura heran melihat Tenten yang terdiam.

Tenten menunjuk pagar sekolah yang selalu dilewatinya tiap membolos sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'Kau-Tahu-Apa-Yang-Aku-Maksud-Kan'.

"Sial!" jerit Tenten dan Sakura berbarengan. Pagar yang akan dipanjat mereka berdua kini dipasangi kawat duri. Mana mungkin mereka bisa lewat?

"Sejak kapan sih, ada kawat ini?" lanjutnya.

"Yah, gak bisa kabur dong…" gumam Sakura. Mereka terus-terusan mencoba melewati kawat itu. Tak ada cara lain selain kembali ke kelas. Tapi pasti Asuma-sensei akan menanyai mereka.

"Ehhm.." suara deheman berat seseorang di belakang mereka membuat keduanya menoleh.

"EEEHH…?" jerit Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir copot. Bagaimana rasanya jika ketahuan bolos di hari petama sekolah?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah review! Jujur, saya gak nyangka bakal banyak yang review. Buat yang login, gomen kalo saya gak balas pake PM yah. Maklum, saya gaptek. Ini balasannya...

**Namjamasih GaoulGeto : Wkwk. Ini udah update. Review lagi, ya!**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki : Semoga kamu suka dengan fic ni. Saya udah usahain bikin panjang, tapi gak bisaaa! Ini update-nya. Review lagi!**

**Saku-sakuya : Sip! Review lagi!**

**Rovy-blue : Ini udah update. Fic lain? Bulan depan aja *digorok***

**Fiyui-chan : Thanks atas reviewnya. Kalo reviewnya kurang dari 10, tetap bakal saya lanjutin kok. Cumin apdetnya aja yang lama. Okidi, ini Chapter selanjutnya. Semoga suka!**

**Uchiha Eky-chan : Thanks. Silakan membaca chapter ini.**

**41 maylan : Nah, udah cepet kan? Ini update-nya. Review lagi, ya!**

**me : Iya, Sakura disini kelas X, Sasuke kelas XI. Ini udah update.**

**ckck vivi : Ini update-nya. Di review lagi, ya!**

**Eun Jo : Thanks. Semoga ceritanya bisa jadi keren sesuai harapan kamu. Silakan membaca!**

**Salnan Klein Phantomhive : Gimana? Saya menepati janji kan? Thanks. Review lagi, ya.**

**RizkaRina : Seru? Yang bener? Ini chapter selanjutnya. Review lagi!**

**4ntk4-ch4an : Ini update-nya. Mind to review again?**

**Rurippe no Kimi : Thanks. Saya akan usahain bikin slight Naruhina. RnR lagi, yah!**

**Nurama Nurmala : Ok. Ini udah di update. Salam kenal juga, Hima disini ^^**

**Just ana g login : Thanks, ya! Mudah-mudahan alurnya bakal memuaskan.**

**d3rin : Ok. Ini update-nya! Mind to RnR again?**

**Asadia Akil : Hmm, maybe yes, maybe no *dikemplang*. RnR lagi!**

**imechan : Namanya juga trailer ^^. Mind to RnR again?**

**Mariko : Okidii! Ini apdetannya!**

A/N : Waa.. Fic apaan nih? Udah pendek, jelek pula! *pundung di bawah meja makan*. Aih, betapa mengecewakannya fic ini. Saya ngerasa alurnya kecepetan dan kependekan *apaan tuh?*. Sebenernya sih, dari Trailer sampe Epilog udah saya buat hard sketch di buku, cuman saya males ngetik di lappie. Saya khan punya penyakit komplikasi 'Sakit Jari'.

Bagi readers, maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan… Gomen segomen gomennya! Saya harap anda sekalian tetap bersedia untuk review, ya! Kritik dan flame pun boleh.

Saya juga ngebuat fic Sasusaku dengan judul Sun. Kalo gak keberatan. RnR juga, yah *numpang promosi*

Yasud. Mind to REVIEW?


	3. Dikerjain lagi?

**My Love Is My Enemy © Himawari Edogawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standar Warning Applied, AU, OOC, Ide pasaran, etc.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. dan Sakura H.**

**Summary : Gimana ceritanya kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Sakura, adik kelas yang selalu dipalaknya di sekolah sekaligus kakak kelas yang sukses membuat tubuhnya sakit dan lecet sehabis latihan karate?**

Tenten melangkahkan satu kakinya. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Tenten langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sakura dan orang tadi.

Hening.

Sakura menatapnya cengo dari atas sampai bawah. Saking kagetnya Sakura, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Tenten sudah ngacir ke kantin.

Rambut hitam kebiruan, mata onyx, ekspresi wajah yang dingin, pakaian a la preman pasar, dasi yang sengaja dilonggarkan, dan terutama, **Rambut Aneh bin Limited Edition****-**nya semakin meyakinkan Sakura kalau dia adalah makhluk menyeramkan yang dia jumpai di kantin siang tadi. Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Kyaaa! Iblis pantat ayyyyaaaam!" jerit Sakura.

"Jangan berisik, baka!" Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mulut Sakura agar mulutnya berhenti mengoceh.

"M-mao opo kaoffh?" tanya Sakura tak jelas karena mulutnya dibekap Sasuke.

"Aku ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk mencari siswa yang bolos pada jam pelajaran," jawab Sasuke –bohong – sambil menyeringai. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sakura mengangguk mengerti sambil memasang ekspresi takut-takut. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke. Dia melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sakura.

Sakura semakin panik. 'Kami-sama! Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah lagi kalau ketahuan bolos!'. Maklumlah, Sakura dipindahkan ke SMA Konoha karena predikat yang kurang baik di SMA Amegakure. Satu diantaranya ; Bolos.

"Ehh, ngg. Anu, itu…" jawab Sakura gugup. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Eh, apa ya… Err, ya gitu deh" Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu bolos?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ah, Iya! Bolos! Kau hebat, bisa menebaknya!" Sakura bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke hadapan Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar.

'Huwaaa! Sakura bodoh! Bodoh!' teriak Inner Sakura sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sasuke memamerkan senyum malaikat pencabut nyawanya. 'Dasar gadis lemot'.

"Hoo… Kau tertangkap basah, nona Haruno Sakura! Sekarang ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"He-hei Sasuke! Jangan seenaknya!" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Sasuke memasang tampang cuek.

"Baka! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan tangannya yang dicengkeram Sasuke, tapi sia-sia saja.

"Iblis pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura lebih keras. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Bisakah kau menghormati senpai-mu?" tanya Sasuke agak jengkel.

"Baiklah Sasuke-senpai yang baik hati, ganteng, imut, pintar, dan disayang semua orang! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" dalam hatinya, Sakura ingin muntah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Tidak"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak"

"Lepas!"

"Hn?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura berusaha sabar.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyeringai "Cium aku!"

"APA? Menciummu? Jangan harap aku mau!" bentak Sakura.

"Hmm… Kau tak bisa menolak, Sakura-chan" Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, menghilangkan jarak beberapa meter antara mereka berdua. Mau tak mau Sakura pun harus ikut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok di belakangnya –yang tadi ingin digunakannya dan Tenten untuk kabur.

"Satu langkah lagi kau mendekat, kupukul kau!" ancam Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Huh, dasar murid baru! Kau tak tahu ya, aku kapten klub karate disini. Tak akan mudah untuk mengalahkanku, apalagi dengan tanganmu yang kerempeng" ejek Sasuke.

"Kerempeng? Kau salah, tuan Uchiha!" bantah Sakura tak mau kalah. Tinjunya diacungkan lebih tinggi lagi.

"Aku sel- UGGHH!" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan telak tangan Sakura ke perut ber-six pack nya. Tangan yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk menahan Sakura kini sibuk menahan perutnya yang sakit.

"Nah, rasakan itu tuan Uchiha! Aku sudah bilang, kau salah telah mengataiku kerempeng!" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Uggh, kubunuh kau!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Silahkan saja! Kau pikir aku takut? Aku tak peduli dengan jabatanmu sebagai kapten klub karate di sekolah ini!" bentak Sakura.

"Cih, berani sekali kau! Kujamin, kau akan lebih menyesal, nona Jidat Lebar!" Sasuke mendecih. Tangannya mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir.

"Dengan senang hati, iblis Pantat Ayam. Kapan saja kau mau mengerjaiku, aku siap. Aku tidak lemah seperti yang kau bayangkan" balas Sakura tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Dan aku tidak bodoh, nona Jidat Lebar," Sasuke berdiri. Didorongnya Sakura hingga kembali menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau Akan Menyesal" Sasuke menumpukan satu tangannya di tembok dengan Sakura yang terkurung diantara tangan kekar Sasuke. Tangannya yang satu lagi disentuhkan ke dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk menatap matanya.

Onyx bertemu Emerald. Hitam bertemu Hijau. Sasuke bertemu Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari dagunya dengan kasar.

"Aku suka tantangan. Dan dengan gadis sepertimu, permainan akan menjadi lebih seru" kata Sasuke mengelus perlahan pipi Sakura.

"Kubilang Jangan Sentuh Aku, mesum!" jerit Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Sasuke mendecih kembali, menutupi telinganya yang diteriaki Sakura.

"Sekian dulu, Iblis Pantat Ayam! Kutunggu tantanganmu selanjutnya" Sakura tersenyum manis lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit di perut dan telinganya.

Sasuke tak sadar. Dari balik jendela, dua orang penguntit yang tidak berkepentingan sedang asyik menonton adegan tadi.

"Hihihi… Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa jatuh seperti itu, Naruto" bisik Sai sambil terkikik geli.

"Tapi sepertinya si Sakura itu dalam masalah besar, deh" gumam Naruto.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Baka! Kau tak ingat siswa bernama Sabaku No Gaara yang setahun lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Naruto menjitak kepala Sai.

"Tidak. Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku kan punya ribuan mata dan telinga! Nah, kembali ke cerita. Kabarnya, sehari setelah bermasalah dengan Sasuke, Gaara diskorsing selama sebulan" cerita Naruto.

"Sampai separah itu?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Setelah kembali sekolah, Gaara bermasalah lagi dengan Sasuke. Entah nasib Gaara yang sedang sial atau Sasuke yang terlalu beruntung, akhirnya Gaara dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi, menurutku itu tak akan terjadi pada Sakura. Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi naksir Sakura?" gumam Sai.

"Tak mungkin!" bantah Naruto.

"Mungkin saja"

"Sudah kubilang, itu tak mungkin!"

"Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin!" tukas Sai.

"Baiklah. Kalau Sakura diskorsing dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kau harus menari striptis di depan Ino!"

"Dan kalau Sakura berbaikan dengan Sasuke, kau harus mengecat dan meluruskan rambut durenmu itu! DEAL?" tanya Sai menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Naruto.

"DEAL!" Naruto menyambut tangan Sai dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kelihatannya aku akan menang" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Sasuke kan gak pernah punya pacar. Walaupun fansgirl-nya hampir 85% dari siswi sekolah, dia tetap saja tak ingin mencari pacar. Apalagi diantara fansgirl-nya itu ada si Karin yang seksi dan Tayuya yang cantik," jawab Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan…" lanjutnya.

"Baka! Tak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu!" bela Sai.

"Kau yang bilang Tak Ada Yang Tak Mungkin, kan! Jadi mungkin saja kalau Sasuke…"

"Iya juga, ya. Kalau Sasuke gak pernah naksir perempuan, mungkin saja dia naksir…"

"Maksud kalian aku homo?" tanya suara di belakang mereka. Naruto dan Sai menelan ludah, kemudian berbalik secara perlahan.

"Eh, ada Sasuke. Sas, jajan yuk!" ajak Naruto takut-takut sambil tersenyum paling manis.

"BUUOODOOH!" amuk Sasuke. Sai dan Naruto langsung kabur, tak ingin mengganggu harimau lapar *digetok Sasuke FC* yang sedang marah.

.

.

Sakura melangkah menuju kantin sekolah. Dilihatnya Tenten yang sedang menyeruput segelas limun pesanannya.

"Hoi, Sakura! Sini!" panggil Tenten sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura berlari perlahan ke arah Tenten.

"Maaf ya, aku kabur waktu Sasuke-senpai menangkapmu" kata Tenten sambil meletakkan dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gak apa-apa kok! Aku Cuma sedikit kesal sama senpai aneh itu" kata Sakura. Dia menggeser sebuah kursi yang berada di depan Tenten kemudian duduk.

"Dikerjain lagi?" tanya Tenten. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kali ini aku berhasil membalas!" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Wah, kau hebat!" puji Tenten.

"Tentu saja, dong! Namanya juga Sakura! Malahan, aku sempat membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah, loh!" cerita Sakura berapi-api.

"Oh ya? Awesome! Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang berani pada Sasuke-senpai!" Tenten mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Eh, Neji-senpai?" gumam Tenten setelah melihat seseorang dengan seragam OSIS.

"Wah! Gawat Sakura! Dia ketua osis di sekolah ini! Sembunyi!" perintah Tenten. Tapi terlambat, Neji sudah mencegatnya duluan.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura dan Tenten.

"Nggg, 12.45" jawab Tenten setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalian tahu, sekarang jam pelajaran keberapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Keenam" bisik mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruangan OSIS!" perintah Neji dengan tegas.

"T-tapi Neji-senpai," Tenten membantah ragu-ragu.

"Sekarang juga!" kali ini, suara Neji lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tunggu!" cegah sebuah suara yang taka sing di telinga Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Gadis ini dibutuhkan oleh Tsunade-sama" ujar Sasuke –yang lagi-lagi bohong- sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah. Gadis ini akan kubawa ke ruangan OSIS" Neji dan Tenten menuju ke ruangan OSIS.

"Kau bohong kan?" tanya Sakura sewot setelah Neji dan Tenten menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hn, kau tahu juga, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi, Arigatou" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk pelan.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ikuti aku!" ajak Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi menarik lengan Sakura. Kali ini, Sakura tidak enak hati untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke.

.

.

"Kumohon, Neji-senpai! Jangan laporkan aku ke oarangtuaku!" kata Tenten dengan suara memelas.

"Tidak mau" Neji berkata datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, asal jangan laporkan aku!" mohon Tenten lagi.

"Tidak mau" Neji mengulang kata yang sama dengan yang tadi dia ucapkan.

"Ayolah, senpai! Senpai harus melepaskanku!" bujuk Tenten.

"Tidak Mau"

.

.

"Eh, ngapain kita ke taman sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dibawanya Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu.

"Wah, indahnya!" komentar Sakura. Bangku yang dipilih Sasuke benar-benar strategis. Letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah taman. Di depan bangku itu ada sebuah kolam yang berisi ikan koi yang belun terlalu besar. Daun gingko kering berguguran dari pohon gingko yang terletak tepat di belakang bangku tersebut.

"Gimana? Tidak sia-sia kau mau mengikutiku" ucap Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum "Hmm! Arigatou!"

Perlahan Sasuke merebahkan badannya, membuat Sakura panik "Hei, Sasuke! Mau apa kau?"

Sakura bertambah panik saat kepala Sasuke menyentuh pahanya. Singkatnya, posisinya seperti ini; Sasuke berbaring telentang dengan beralaskan paha Sakura di atas bangku taman sekolah.

"Berbaring. Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Baka! Kalau para fansgirl-mu melihat adegan ini, aku bisa direbus!" keluh Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan para fansgirl bodoh itu," kata Sasuke santai "Kau wangi" lanjutnya.

"Eeeh?" wajah Sakura memerah, mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Apalagi dengan posisi ini. Sedikit saja Sasuke memiringkan badannya ke kiri, Oh Tidak!

"Aku bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius dong!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Oh. Ehm, baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Sakura. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sasuke…" Sakura yang sedari tadi memandang ikan koi yang sedang berenang beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidur ya?" tanyanya. Digerak-gerakkannya tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata benar" Sakura menarik kesimpulan. Dipandanginya wajah tidur Sasuke lama.

"Wajahnya manis juga," gumam Sakura. "Kalau dia manis seperti ini sih, aku tak tega memukulnya seperti tadi"

"Huaaa! Aku gak tahan ingin mencubit pipi chubby-nya!" jerit Sakura. Dia meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya pelan "Imutnya!"

Tangan Sakura bergerak ke arah rambut Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan pipi Sasuke.

Sakura membelai lembut rambut pantat ayam Sasuke "Walaupun rambutnya kayak gini, dia tetap keren!" puji Sakura lagi. Dia tak sadar, Sasuke yang ternyata belum tidur sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Sasuke menyadari, pipinya juga lumayan panas saat jemari lembut Sakura menyentuh tubuhnya.

Wajah Sakura berubah jadi galak. "Sayangnya dia menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul kepala Sasuke, membuat empunya menjerit.

"Aduuh! Pelan-pelan dong!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ah, gomen! Kau jadi terba, KYAAA!" Sakura menjerit, menyadari kepalanya ditarik oleh tangan Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Apa yang kulakukan? Pertanyaan bagus" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha bangun, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih kuat.

Sasuke mengamati bibir Sakura. "Ah, benar. Bibirmu kering" komentar Sasuke.

"A-aku jarang minum air" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubasahi." Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura agar menunduk lebih dalam. Bibir Sasuke kembali menyeringai, melihat tak adanya perlawanan dari Sakura.

Satu senti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu,

CUPP!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Special thanks to :Rizuka Hanayuuki, Just Ana, Rurippe no Kimi, 4ntk4-ch4n, Sky pea-chan, Nurama Nurmala, imechan, Silver Hat, dan Soniajai Athedon Bluesky. Semuanya udah saya balas pake PM *akhirnya saya tau gimana caranya PM*

Fiyui-chan : Saya akan berusaha dengan segenap hati dan jiwa raga saya *lebay* untuk memanjangkan fic ini! Menurut kamu, chapter ini udah lumayan panjangkah? Iya, Sakura disini hebat beladiri. Thanks udah review!

Nyx Quartz : Emang pendek mbaaak… Saya gak bakat buat bikin fic panjang. Kalo bicara panjang sih bisa *ditabok*. Sakura gak kelewat lemah kok. Saya jamin Sakura akan membalas Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati! Thanks udah review!

me : Ini udah apdet, tapi gak kilat sih. RnR lagi, ya!

ckck vivi : Romance-nya dikit di chapter ini. RnR lagi, ya!

Mariko : Ini apdetannya! Thanks udah review!

Saku-sakuya : Kecepetan? Yang mana? Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gak kelewat rush, ya! Thanks udah review!

Rosebloom02-14 : Thanks! RnR lagi, ya!

d3rin : pasti dibalas, kok! Tenang aja! Thanks for RnR!

J-B : Thanks atas pemberitahuannya!

Zhasukeh dewa PB : okidii, ini apdetnya! RnR lagi!

.

A/N : Saya kembali! Saya kembali! I'm back! *dikubur*.

Nah, ficnya udah saya apdet loh! Gimana? Mengecewakan banget yah? Gomen, saya harus hiatus karena ujian semester sialan yang udah menyita waktu saya. Dan diapdetnya fic ini harus tertunda karena laptop saya yang sering error dan harus di restart ulang! Jadinya saya ngetik dari awal, deh.

Saya udah menyiapkan sekuel untuk fic ini. Endingnya juga sudah saya pikirkan akan bagaimana. Jadi, doakan agar updatenya semakin cepat, ya.

Akhir kata, Mind to REVIEW? Kritik dan flame dihalalkan.


End file.
